


Viaticum

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Fear, Ghosts, Memories, Tears, Truth, Unknown Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian should be careful with this man who suddenly came to Stoybrooke aboard a mysterious ship. He was but something told him he shouldn't feel that way especially when that man actually has the way to her. The only person who matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaticum

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished my other fic, "Frozen Hearts", but it's just that this fic bugged me to the point that I couldn't write the next chap for that other fic. So I knew I had to write this down. Pretty angsty up ahead. Don't say I didn't warn ya'. :)

Killian was sitting quietly behind his desk at the police station, rummaging through the papers on his desk. There was no other sound in the nearly empty room except for the sound of paper turning. David was out with his wife tending to baby Neal who was growing up quickly. Of course, Killian had to take responsibility for a while for his mate. It was his job after all. He sighed when he saw the other stacks of papers waiting to be reviewed. He never thought being sheriff was this hard. No wonder Swan was so hard to handle sometimes.

Swan...

The moment that name flashed in his mind, he quickly grabbed a new stack of paper and started focusing all his attention on the work at hand. The sooner he finished, the better, of course. That way he could swing by the port and grab a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole. Not that he didn't want to think about a certain blonde woman that used to sit on where he's sitting, that used to roam around the streets with that golden hair cascading down her back, that used to brighten up his dark world, that used to breath the same air as he did...

He shook his head. Back to work.

"Emergency! Emergency!" A loud gruff voice echoed through the room.

Killian just had to roll his eyes and push his chair away from his desk. He didn't have to look to know who it was. The voice itself gave it away. He had heard that voice countless of times and it always meant trouble. Almost always.

"What is it, mate?" he asked tapping his fingers on the desk. He watched as the dwarf run into the office breathless.

"There's a ghost ship coming up the port!" he shouted.

Killian's eyes widened. Were his ears deceiving him? "Did you say ghost ship?"

Grumpy walked toward him and slammed his hands on the table. "Yes. A ghost ship. Believe me or not, brother, but these eyes are as sharp as an eagle. I know what I saw."

His eyes widened more. More 300 years of sailing and living as a pirate and not once did he hear of such a thing. A ghost ship. Surely he would know yet he doesn't. It didn't make sense. Ghost do not exist, do they? But the question is, did it come from the Enchanted Forest? More importantly, who was the captain? And most importantly, why did it come to Storybrooke? Without another word, he stood grabbing his coat and walked out of the station with Grumpy following closely behind him.

"Hey! It's about to land!" Grumpy shouted over his shoulder.

Killian backed away and calmed the man down. "I can see that, mate. No need to shout into my ear." he said earning a glare from the dwarf. He smirked at him and turned around. His eyes fell on the ship sitting on the shore with its hull and mast full of mold painting the ship dark brown almost black with a shade of green, its black sails full of tears and holes making its journey seem impossible. The ship had a dark light to it considering it was sailing in broad daylight. When he took a step forward, it was as if the sun suddenly burned out leaving nothing but darkness, as if the sound of the dwarf speaking ceased into soft whispers, as if the sea breeze was replaced with cold stale air reeking of a foul smell. Killian wanted to say that it wasn't real, that he was just imagining things but he also wanted to believe, to believe that what the dwarf said was true. Something started to stir his heart. Fear. He quickly took a few steps back trying to get back.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back a little. "You alright there, brother?"

He cleared his throat. "Aye. I'm going to go and board the ship to check for any men."

"Let's go, then!" Grumpy replied with that same intensity in his voice.

"Oh, no, no. Look, mate, didn't I say that I was going?" He was about to go when that gruff voice spoke again.

"What if there are tons of men under the deck? What if these men aren't as friendly as they could be? What if-"

"I am the sheriff, aren't I? And there's something else you're forgetting, mate."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"I was a pirate myself." He winked and went off towards the ship.

* * *

The closer it got, the feeling got stronger. The feeling that it was familiar. The ship seemed familiar. Very much. He was slowly climbing the steps to the deck. It felt like... Home. Could it be...? He shook his head. The Jolly Roger would never look so haunting. The name itself would ruin the whole image, wouldn't it? Besides, it was impossible for the Jolly Roger to be here. He was sure when he left her that he wouldn't see her again.

When he got on the deck, a cold air blew across him making hairs on his arms stand. A hint of something foul and rum reached his nose. Everything in his sight darkened as if dark clouds rose over them blocking the sun completely. Anxiety started to settle at the bottom of his stomach, slowly turning, with each passing second, into fear.

That was when he heard it.

"And for a moment I thought you wouldn't show up."

A voice that echoed in his ears as if a thousand whispers were speaking to him in one solid voice. Killian quickly turned around to find a man standing above the deck. He couldn't see his face clearly but he was certain it was the captain of the ship. Of course, he would know with that sense of pride and dignity in his stance.

"Who are you?" Killian asked, his eyes cocking from left to right.

The man laughed. It sent shivers down Killian's spine making every single hair on his body stand up.

"I'm alone, mate." He smiled a big toothy grin. "Just like you."

It hit him like a punch in the gut. Partly, it's because of what he said. But somehow, it all felt familiar. It felt like he knew this man somehow even though he was certain they never met. When he stepped out of the darkness, Killian sees his face. Pale skin, pointy nose, slightly prominent cheekbones, azure eyes, golden blonde hair. He looked young, around his twenties. He would have looked normal and kind maybe if it wasn't for that coldness in his eyes and the dark air around him. It was almost as if he was glowing.

Killian cleared his throat to shake off the fear in his voice. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who are you?"

He laughed one more time stepping out of the dark. He walked down the stairs to the main deck with the floorboard creaking under his feet. "Don't worry. I'm no threat to your town. I would gladly follow if you...ah...insist."

He stopped in front of Killian. All Killian wanted to do was punch the man in the face. He did ask for a challenge. And Killian Jones would never back down from a challenge especially from a young lad. Without wasting another second, he lunged forward wanting to grab the man by his collar and slam him to the ground. But before he could, a loud noise from below interrupted his actions. The next thing he knew his foot was buried between two floorboards. It was stuck and the more he moved, a pain shot up his leg.

Loud claps echoed off the ship. Killian glared at the grinning man walking towars him until their faces were inches from each other. "As a pirate, you must surely know that a captain knows its ship like the back of his hand..."

His foot might prove useless at that moment but he still had lots of body parts he could use. For example... He twisted his body and clenched his fist preparing for a punch.

"...Killian."

He froze. The man knew his name. How did the man know his name? His eyes widened and turned to the unknown man. But what surprised him more was the look on his blue eyes. Sadness and something else... a sense of belongingness. All thouhts in his head vanished replaced by questions. Questions about the man and his behavior.

A second passes before he felt pain on the side of his head. His vision started to tunnel. His ears rung but he heard those words loud and clear before darkness overtook everything.

"The name's Davy Jones. Welcome aboard."

* * *

_Davy Jones..._

**_Davy Jones._ **

Killian woke up to find himself in a cabin. Where was the man? He needed to speak to him. He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the upper deck. The ship was unfamiliar yet so hauntingly familiar to him. It felt as if he had been on the ship. Once? Twice? He doesn't know and he doesn't really care. All he knew that it felt like he had been here before. Cold sea breeze welcomed him as he got out of the lower deck. He was certain they were on the sea. No doubt. The slow rocking of the ship and the unmistakable scent of salt told him so. An island. He was on an island, probably miles away from Storybrooke as his mental compass told him.

"Come out, lad!" He shouted hoping to see the lad. Where was he? Why did he take him there?

A breeze blew across him.

_Killian..._

He knew what he heard and his ears would never lie. And that voice, so rich, so pure, like a soothing whisper, so much like... Another breeze blew to another direction.

_Come, Killian..._

He quickly whipped his head toward it. There stood a man, rather a woman wrapped in light, so bright he had to squint and shield his eyes. He couldn't see her face clearly but he knew she was smiling. Sadly. And suddenly he realized he knew the woman. His heart ached. He knew that smile anywhere, any time, any place. No doubt a smile like that would only belong to one person. Tears stung his eyes. He couldn't move. He wanted to walk over to her and touch her and hear her voice and inhale her scent and just feel her for one more time. Yet he couldn't move a single muscle. All he could do was watch.

* * *

_"Killian!"_

_No, he wasn't going to let the Snow Queen get close to his Swan. He was going to end this once for all. He was going to kill her. These were his thoughts as he lunged at the Snow Queen but he underestimated her. He was fast but she was faster. She raised her arm and slowly cold traveled up from his feet. Suddenly time slowed down. Slowly the cold was making its way up his torso. His eyes widened as slowly, inch by inch, he was being frozen. He raised his head and quickly found Emma's green eyes._

_Swan!_

_He wanted to shout but it was too late. The ice was traveling fast, freezing half of his face. All he could do was watch. Watch as Emma run toward him with fear and hurt in her eyes, not knowing that the Snow Queen was behind her. With a flash of light, he saw Emma fall down on the floor, just moments before the ice reached his ice clouding his eyes with a blue haze before turning into darkness._

* * *

His knees buckled under him as he fell on the fine sand. That he felt hopeless, he felt useless, he felt like nothing, that was what he was right now. He still was. When he lost her, he lost himself as well. It felt like nothing could heal his shattered heart. It felt as if he could die as well. He had no one else anyway.

When he lost Milah, all he felt was vengeance, vengeance for the man who his love called her husband. He swore to kill that man. In the end, he had a reason to live. He needed to avenge his love's death. But with Swan? He was the reason he died. It was his fault. Guilt. All he wanted now was to...to just see her one more time, to confess to her, to say goodbye.

He closed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes because he couldn't see her properly. He chuckled at how ridiculous his reason was... Suddenly he felt warmth envelope him, protecting him from the cold breeze of the sea.

"Emma...I-I'm..." His voice croaked. Then he felt something, something like a touch, a physical touch. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His heart fell, his heart felt like bursting. It felt like his tears would never stop. There she was. Leather jacket. Sweater. Skinny jeans. Knee-high boots. Beautiful. She had always been so beautiful. Oh, how he wish he could still see that face in person.

He followed her hand, almost transparent, as it cupped his cheek. But, gods, it felt real. "Emma..." His voice cracked.

_Don't cry, Killian. Don't blame yourself. I'm okay now. I just wanted to see you again before I go. I..._

He wanted to pull her as if he could pull her out of the fog and she'll be fine again in his arms alive and breathing. How could this woman forgive him? How could this woman still accept him after what he did?

_I-I love you..._

Time stopped. There was nothing he could do. Time stopped. There was nothing he could say.

_I love you..._

Time stopped and all that he lived for was this woman in front of him. A wave of magic pulsed from her entity then her body glowed and glowed until her skin reached to its full color. Red lips, blooming with the color of a rose. Blonde hair, cascading with a golden glow. Green eyes, shining with the greenest of greens.

Her lovely voiced filled his ears.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

She stepped in front of him and pressed her lips to his. No words. He had no words for what he was feeling. Indescribable. But he felt it. He felt it all. Suddenly it wasn't enough. He had to taste her. He had to hold her. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't do anything at all.

Another cold breeze blew across him. He knew he had no time. It wasn't fair because it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted her. It killed him to see her like this, a memory, an apparition that would fade away. Somehow he wished he was the one who died instead. That way he could still see her live her life, happy with her family, with her son.

_Thank you, Killian._

He opened his eyes frantically. _No. Not yet!_ He tried to reach for her, only for his hand to fall down to his side. He could see her, hear her, feel her, yet he couldn't touch her. His heart fell and shattered to a million pieces. He didn't want to lose her. Not again.

Then she smiled. A genuine smile even her eyes smiled with her plump lips.

_I won't be far. I'll be watching over you. All of you._

Then with that, she was gone. The woman who drove him mad with rage and joy. The woman who made him see the cunning pirate and the honorable man. The woman who broke him. But if there was one thing Emma Swan did to him, it was that...she fixed him. She broke him, he broke Captain Hook, picked him up piece by piece and put him together, and put Killian Jones back together.

A small smile crept to his face. He stared at the sky above, at the bright sun shining against the soft clouds drifting by.

"Thank you, Emma."

His smile grew. He dropped his head and slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked back to the ship floating by the shore. It wasn't as haunting it was the first time he saw it. Maybe it was because of what Killain saw that now he didn't mind, that now he wasn't afraid of anything. As soon as he stepped on board, he saw the lad leaning against the wheel with his back to him.

"Welcome back, mate. Took you long enough."

Killian just shook his head and walked over to the other side of the deck looking over the calm waters. They started to move in silence. The lad didn't say a word nor did Killian. Which was a good thing. Killian didn't feel like talking either because all that was in his mind was his Swan.

He didn't understand their travel back to Storybrooke. As the island was growing smaller and smaller behind them, fog started to surround then. It got thicker and thicker until Killian couldn't see a thing but the lad seemed perfectly normal so he didn't panic either. As a pirate, he knew to respect a fellow pirate's mental map. He trusted the lad knew what he was doing. Truth to be told, the fog cleared and he started to sea a speck on the horizon that he recognized as Storybrooke. He didn't ask anymore but he knew it was impossible unless it had something. Magic.

He waited until the ship had pulled over the pier before he walked over and looked at the lad who was making his way to him. He held out his hand to Killian who shook it firmly.

"Final stop: Storybrooke." the lad said with a sad smile.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Final?"

"You know," He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes darting towards anywhere else but Killian's eyes. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

The lad really liked to evade questions, didn't he? And did he say 'she'? He knew about Emma?

"Tell me what?" His eyes narrowing on the man.

He finally looked at him straight in the eye and suddenly he looked very familiar again. With his tanned skin, dirty blonde hair, sharp nose, high cheekbones, ocean blue eyes. "That she was carrying a child when that Ice Queen blasted her off."

His eyes widened, his mouth became dry, his chest tightened. Blood pumped to his ears. He watched as the lad's smile widened to a lopsided grin. And it hit him. It explained the familiarity he felt when he first saw him. It also explained his name. Davy Jones. The lad looked like... so much like...

"Welcome home, _Dad_."

When his eyes blinked, Davy Jones was gone. He wanted to be angry because once again he didn't have the chance to say goodbye. He didn't even have the chance to talk to the boy properly. Yet he didn't have it in him to feel anger, instead, he felt joy in his heart. There was also something else he noticed. The ship looked normal and new. There was no mold, no smell anymore. He chuckled and shook his head. Tears stung his eyes once more. He never thought he could see it again.

The Jolly Roger.

He shook his head again. Seeing Emma had already made him feel good, in fact, it already made him feel complete. And meeting his son blew him away. But this? It was too much. What did he do to deserve this? A True Love. A son. Now, his ship.

"Killian!"

He whipped his head up and saw David climbing up the stairs to the deck.

"Where were you? I was looking all over town for you!"

All Killian could do was smile. He couldn't possibly tell David that he met his daughter in an unknown island in the middle of nowhere with the help of his grandson and a ghost ship that turned out to be the Jolly Roger. Or he could.

He patted David on the back. "I'm fine, mate. No need to worry." He really was, in fact, he felt amazing. For the longest time, he was feeling himself again.

Killian Jones is sailing once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure almost everyone thought of the Killian-Davy Jones connection, right? This fic popped into my mind during Halloween though we don't really celebrate Halloween in our country.
> 
> I'm pretty satisfied with this fic. I guess? I don't know. For now, it's good for me. So tell me what you feel, guys. I wanna know what you think. :D


End file.
